As the prevalence and use of portable electronic devices grows, a demand for use of portable electronic devices in vehicles continues to increase. Vehicles are often equipped to accommodate use and charging of the portable electronic devices through electrical adapters, which are typically plugged into existing vehicle power sources, such as power sockets. However, the wires associated with conventional power adapters are unsightly and impede manipulation and operation of the portable electronic devices while connected to the power sources.
Additionally, plugging the power adapters into the portable electronic devices can be difficult and result in damage to the power jacks, such that the portable electronic device cannot be charged, thereby rendering the portable electronic device useless.
Furthermore, because the power adapters are plugged into power sockets of the vehicles and the wires are unsightly, the power adapters are typically unplugged from the power sockets when not in use. Thus, the power adapters are easily misplaced or lost, thereby preventing the portable electronic devices from being charged.
Accordingly, a need exists for a wireless charging assembly for a passenger compartment of a vehicle that provides quick and easy wireless charging of a portable electronic device.